The perfect gift for a future bride
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! Out of idea for your best friend's gift on the night of her wedding? Please see what these three friends have decided for their friend. Chippendales/Striptease Sessions, you are warned.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Seattle, years 2021**

Their friend Tasha Bell must get married. Her three best friends decided to give her an original gift: a guy for her bachelor party. They are therefore in a building in a rich district, where they are received royally with a group from the doorway passed. It is a woman who runs this business, she understands what they are looking for.

They are all three in a sitting room, Wendy Brooks with her skirt raised mid-thigh, Carly Shay and Tareen Sanders are still properly clothed. The presentation starts with a tall man, well built, the glans very pleasant to see. He is totally shaved. They take each turn their dick in their hands, they do not manage to make it harden. Too bad, he looked very fuckable.

The next male is as tall as the first. Tareen admits she would have a good time with him. His cock is half hard, he proudly wears his hair, it's sexier. Tareen takes his balls in the hand, they are hard and full of health. Wendy passes a hand between his thighs, she touches his balls passing and does not linger because the redhead seeks further.

He smiles when Wendy's finger touches his anus. She insists in a sensual woman that she is, Wendy responds to her instinct, fiddling with the intimates of men. It is obvious that she auscultated the ass of this man who did not ask so much. Carly and Tareen see his cock grow. His erection is fast and strong. There, Wendy does not resist, a cock is always good to check with the mouth. And he, not upset, advances towards her welcoming mouth. Wendy loves well and the taste and feel in her mouth to have the manhood of a man is always great.

She asks him only one thing, that he cum on her tongue. Carly can not hold back anymore, she passed her hand under the skirt. She raises it and her hand is on her pussy, the former iCarly star masturbates in front of them without hiding it. After all, it's also exciting to see a guy get sucked by a friend. It is that he resists well in addition, Wendy licks well though. He should have spit. Finally he stretches, he just has his dick half trapped in the mouth of a beautiful woman accomplished. He closes his eyes just when they see a little sperm shed their friend's lips, which keeps it very preciously for her.

The three friends ask for the following: it is a great Swedish blond, well muscled too. He hides his dick behind his hands, like a nice little boyscout.

Tareen thinks he must be good at fucking, he likes her a lot. Finally, he spreads his hands so that they see his attributes. It is squarely equipped like a horse, Tareen exaggerates a little but it is the emotion, this man can never enter the sex of the fiancee of Gibby, although she is already enlarged by all the dicks that already has in her short life.

But no, it have to be reasonable. Wendy would get him right, here and immediately. Knowing her, Tareen even thinks she would want him from behind.

Tareen comes to take this enormity in her hand, she masturbates it quite easily. She approaches his cock from her mouth, not to suck it but lick it. It has a taste of male very pleasant. Too bad he is too big, his foreskin obeys her hand. The man knows he does not do the trick, so he lets himself touch. Tareen could make him cum very quickly, but the three girls like to see him take the pleasure of the handjob.

Her hand does not get tired by going-and-coming, she feels it grow slightly. Tareen warns Carly & Wendy that he will cum. Is it a white waterfall that drips towards her? She withdraws in time, otherwise she would have been stained from top to bottom.

* * *

 **Later,**

This time, it is a black, one not very tall but well equipped. As he is not hardening, Wendy & Tareen watch Carly, who curiously took it in hand. She caresses the cock carefully with the obvious intention of making him cum. She descends the foreskin, descends it to hurt, almost to the balls. She goes up the skin at all speed to start again. She quickly makes him harden. The other two girls watch astonished the tail stand slowly, stand still, balls move closer to the tail.

View of profile, his cock starts from half of his perineum to get to the bottom belly, balls serving merely accompanying. Tareen does not know why she asks him to masturbate in front of them. Tareen could not please him more. He takes his column in full hand, he masturbates without fear in front of the girls.

It makes them want to masturbate too. In any case, it is what she does, too bad if her friends are angry at her. She takes pleasure when she has the opportunity, and this guy continues to masturbate in front of the clients. She does not know how long he keeps her going. His first draft is enormous, he places his hand to recover his juice. When he has finished enjoying, he licks his hand.

Finally the last choice: it is a latino. He seems normal, he has a nice curved cock to the ground. His balls are hidden by a forest of hair.

It is Wendy who welcomes the gentleman. For once, she does not use her mouth, which is an advance. The redhead harden it rationally by caressing him. His cock is splendidly erect with a curve well matched to the rest. He must turn, lean forward to show them his little hole. They will not touch him, despite their desires.

Carly wants to try him. She gets naked in front of him, she takes the cock in her hand. She puts it on her pussy. Obviously, he supports the caress. They see him bend down a little, to be at her height.

He fucks her very well, too well to hear the groans and especially the final cry. And he, the latino is always hard. They ask him to continue with the same lover, he turns her almost lovingly. He makes her lean a little. Wendy & Tareen clearly see his dick getting into Carly's ass, who continues to groan, to believe he is hurting her.

She tells them to cum when they see him tensing, to stretch even more in the ass of their friend. He takes out a cock full of cum. It is he whom they retain for the bachelor party of their friend. Tasha will cum very well at least.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Tareen Sanders as Libe Barer**

 **Carly Shay as Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Wendy Brooks as Mary Ann Springer**

 **Tasha Bell as Emily Ratajkowski**


End file.
